


Family Life with Adult EXO

by Dastiel4ever



Series: Life with K-Pop Stars [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: A Single Mom raising 8 adult children is no easy task. Join them on their adventure through life as they struggle with things and become a stronger better family. Expect humor, sadness, happiness and a bit of angst. Yes EXO are still performers and yes they are all adults.





	1. How It All Started

The kids are sitting in the living room having been called in by their mother. Suho comes into the room, Kris, their father coming in not long after. They both sit on opposite sides of the couch raising suspicion from the oldest, Xiumin.

            “Kids, we have something we need to tell you.” Suho says. “Your father is leaving.”

            “What do you mean leaving?” Sehun asks.

            “I’m going back to China.” Kris says. “I won’t be around much anymore but I will try and visit as much as I can.” Luhan nearly in tears quickly stands up hugging Kris tightly.

            “You can’t leave!” Luhan says sniffling.

            “I have to. I will come back for you if you want me to. I just have to get everything in order.” Kris says.

            “Why?” Chen asks. “Why do you have to leave?”

            “It’s just better this way.” Kris says. “Your mother and I were fighting and things weren’t working out for me here at SM.”

            “Did we do something wrong?” Sehun asks.

            “No! No, of course not, Sehunnie.” Suho says. Xiumin and Kyungsoo both scoff.

            “He just doesn’t want any responsibility.” Kyungsoo says.

            “He’s always been a lousy father anyways! Kris the deadbeat Dad. You aren’t going to be missed.” Xiumin says. Suho stands up pointing at Xiumin.

            “That was uncalled for! Apologize right now!” Suho shouts. Xiumin just rolls his eyes.

            “I’m sorry you are such a bad father. I’m over it, whatever.” Xiumin says walking out of the room. Kris stops Suho from going after him.

            “Give him time.” Kris says.

            “Do you still love each other?” Chen asks.

            “Of course we do. It’s just…sometimes feelings change.” Suho says. “I will always love your father.”

            “When are you leaving?” Kyungsoo asks.

            “A couple of days.” Kris says.

            “You need help packing?” Tao asks.

            “Sure, Tao.” Kris says smiling. Suho sighs looking at Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

            “Please do not blame your father.” Suho says.

            “He promised, he promised he’d never hurt you. Leaving is going to hurt you.” Chanyeol says.

            “What about us? You are just going to leave us? Don’t you love us?” Baekhyun asks.

            “I do love you, kids. But I think it would be better if I left.” Kris says. “Better for all of us.”

 

And that is how it started. Kris left, both Luhan and Tao, after a year without their father, left to stay with their father and Suho was left being a single parent of eight adult children. What a ride it is, come join us on this adventure.


	2. Mom, Chen and Tao Go to the Market

Suho sighs he knew he shouldn’t have brought Chen with him to the store but he was rather insistent on not staying with his siblings. So Suho brought him along.

            “I want it!” Chen whines stomping his foot. “Please, please can I have it Mom?”

            “What are you going to do with another stuffed animal?” Suho asks.

            “Sleep with it.” Chen says.

            “You already have close to 3 dozen at home. Put it back.” Suho says. Chen yells throwing the stuffed animal on the ground. “I will take all of your stuffed animals away if you do not stop with this attitude.”

            “But I want it!” Chen yells whining.

            “Christmas is coming and you will get plenty of presents then.” Suho says. “Besides I was going to bring you along to help pick the onesie PJ’s we all wear on Christmas eve night and all Christmas day.”

            “Really? Me?” Chen asks excitedly picking up the bear.

            “Well yes. You are the one that knows your siblings the best.” Suho says. “Now, let’s find your brother we have to get food.” Suho sighs as Chen grabs onto his arm. Chen then points down an aisle to Tao who is helping an older couple reach the top shelf.

            “Mom! Mom, this is Mr. and Mrs. Kim.” Tao says.

            “Hello, I hope he hasn’t been much trouble.” Suho says bowing the older couple who seem confused. “Come along, I really do not want to keep the others at home by themselves to long. Who knows the trouble they could get into?”

            “Can we get ramen?” Chen asks.

            “Bye!” Tao says waving to the old couple. “They were nice.”

            “What food do we need?” Chen asks holding onto the cart.

            “Rice, eggs, ramen, vegetables.” Suho says. Chen sticks out his tongue in disgust. “And maybe fruit.”     

            “Yes! Fruit!” Chen says excitedly.

            “Hurry along, Tao.” Suho says.

            “Yes, Mama.” Tao says catching up to them. Suho somehow manages to keep the shopping trip under an hour. Suho opens the dorm door.

            “Kyungsoo, Min Seok go help your brothers with the groceries.” Suho orders. “And where is your brother?”

            “In his room.” Chanyeol says. Suho sighs setting down his wallet and keys knocking on Sehun’s door.

            “Sehun. Sehun open the door.” Suho says. Suho shakes his head when the door does not open. “I’m coming in.” Suho says. He opens the door; Sehun has all his CDs laid out, scissors in hand about to eat part of the CD. Suho quickly runs into the room grabbing the CD out of his hand. “What are you doing?!”

            “The people on the internet said to eat CDs.” Sehun says.

            “No, Sehun, no. They just say that when we sound really good live. You don’t actually have to eat the CDs.” Suho says. “Clean this up. And get washed up, you are going to spend some time with the family.”

            “Mama!” Baekhyun shouts. “Manager is on the phone for you!”

            “Hurry up and wash up.” Suho says exiting the room. Xiumin sets the bags onto the counter.

            “I did a load of laundry, Sehun needed his clothes done.” Xiumin says. Suho nods kissing Xiumin on the forehead.

            “Thank you, Min Seok.” Suho says being handed the phone by Baekhyun. This early in the morning and already getting calls. Suho had found it best to go to the store at dawn when nobody was there, less people means less likely to be bombarded with fans. “Hello?”

            “Ah, yes, Jun Myun.” The manager says. “So, we just got out of a meeting, some of the members are going to be in a drama based around all of you. It’s going to be called EXO Next Door.”

            “Some? Sir I don’t think that’s fair.” Suho says. “We should all have some part of it.”

            “Of course, of course. Don’t you worry.” The manager says.

            “Get out! MOM!” Lay shouts loudly. “Mom! Tell him to get out!”

            “I have to go. I’ll talk to you soon.” Suho says hanging up the phone. Suho shakes his head entering Lay’s room. Tao is on the bathroom floor in tears.

            “What happened?” Suho shouts going over to Tao checking him over.

            “He wanted to get a shower with me.” Lay says. “So I pushed him.”

            “Tao, honey I told you, you don’t get a shower with Yixing.” Suho says. He then turns to Lay. “And you do not push your brother. Apologize, right now.”

            “But it was his fault!” Lay shouts.

            “I don’t care whose fault it was! Apologize, Yixing.” Suho says.

            “I’m sorry, I pushed you.” Lay says. Tao slowly makes it to his feet grimacing on when he puts pressure on his ankle.

            “Are you okay?” Suho asks. Tao sighs nodding. “Sehun should be getting a shower, go join him. Go on.” Tao giggles hugging Suho tightly.

            “Thanks, Mom!” Tao says rushing out of the room.

            “Hurry up, we are starting breakfast.” Suho says to Lay.

            “Yes, Mom.” Lay says. Suho exits the room to find both Kyungsoo and Xiumin unpacking the groceries leaving some out for breakfast. Chanyeol and Baekhyun waiting patiently to set the table. Suho looks around not seeing Chen.

            “Where is Jongdae?” Suho asks. Baekhyun looks up at Suho then to Chanyeol.

            “I thought he was in his room.” Chanyeol says. Suho goes over to Chen’s room looking inside. “He’s not?”

            “No.” Suho says. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Suho says exiting the dorm heading down the stairs. Suho sees the chalk and a couple of dinosaur toys on the sidewalk outside the front door. The car they had used for shopping still sitting in the same spot. “Jongdae? Jongdae, quit hiding!” Suho jumps when the car door quickly opening, Chen laying on the backseat looking out the window at the neighbor’s dorm.

            “Shhh! They are arguing about something.” Chen says.

            “Jongdae, how many times do I have to tell you to not spy on the neighbors? And do not come out here unattended, what if a fan was to have walked by?” Suho asks.

            “You worry too much.” Chen says.

            “Come on, get out. Out, now!” Suho says. Chen whines sitting up. Chen makes his way out of the car picking up the dinosaur toys. “Who was playing with the chalk?”

            “Jongin, he had to go to the bathroom.” Chen says. “I was talking to him about his favorite animal. He said he likes dogs the most. He would make a good puppy.”

            “A puppy, huh?” Suho asks picking up the chalk. “I’ll have to remember that.”

            “I will remember!” Chen says. Kai comes out his hands in his pockets.

            “Water was cold.” Kai says.

            “Probably because your brothers are taking showers. Come along you two.”

            “Yes, Mother.” Kai says following after Suho. They had no idea what kind of day their mother had planned for them. A family day was much needed especially with Tao and Lay spending Christmas with their father. Did it upset Suho to know that Kris only cared about only some of the kids? Of course it did. Especially when it hurt the kids, Chen and Xiumin tried to make it seem like it didn’t bother them, but it did. It was going to be the first Christmas without Kris and without two of his sons. So Suho was going to make sure that they had fun days like this before they leave and then they’ll have Christmas after they return. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted but it was how it was. He had to accept that Kris is gone and he isn’t coming back.


	3. Life is Hard Without a Dad But Family Helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the road trip to a surprise family day. Kyungsoo continues to struggle with Kris leaving. Mama Suho is doing his best to help thankfully he has a willing helper.

After a nice meal, Suho has somehow managed to get all 9 kids into the car without much of a fight. The beagle line was in the back of the car, Kyungsoo, Sehun and Lay sitting in the middle seat, Tao and Kai were sitting in the way back where they could lay their legs out. Suho argued that it was dangerous because there was no seatbelt but Tao said they’d be fine. Xiumin was next to Suho in the passenger seat. Baekhyun was playing with Chanyeol’s hair when suddenly Kai hits Chanyeol in the back of the head.

            “Hey! Don’t hit him!” Baekhyun shouts. Kai just sticks his tongue out at Baekhyun. Baekhyun yells hitting Kai in the head. Kai goes to hit Chanyeol again, his wrist being caught by Baekhyun. “I said don’t hit him!”

            “Ow! You are hurting me! Let go!” Kai shouts pulling his wrist slightly Baekhyun still holding onto it. “OW! MOM! Tell him to let go!”

            “Baekhyun, let go. Jongin, apologize to Chanyeol for hitting him.” Suho says.

            “I’m sorry for hitting you, Chanyeol.” Kai says.

            “It’s okay.” Chanyeol says. “Where are we going?”

            “It’s a surprise.” Suho says.

            “A surprise?” Baekhyun asks.

            “Yes, Baekhyun a surprise.” Suho says. Baekhyun giggles jumping up and down in his seat clapping.

            “I can’t wait! When do we get there?” Chen asks excitedly.

            “It’s a bit of a drive. Maybe 30 minutes.” Suho says. He shoots Xiumin a look. “I swear if you ruin this surprise…”

            “Don’t worry, Mom. I won’t. I wouldn’t ruin it for them.” Xiumin says. He turns on the radio, almost immediately switching to the CD already inside.

            “No! Put on Taemin!” Kai shouts.

            “No, no, super junior!” Kyungsoo says.

            “Just put on BTS.” Lay says looking out the window.

            “Mama should pick.” Sehun says. “He never gets to pick.”

            “He’ll just play Dad.” Kai says.

            “No he won’t!” Sehun says. “He won’t.” Suho just sighs taking the CD out putting a new CD in.

            “Christmas music?!” Chanyeol asks excitedly as the first song plays. “Dashing through the snow…”

            “Jingle bells, jingle bells, Kris still smells, Luhan laid an egg, oh look all the family in a sleigh, crushing the egg, now it’s dead, yay!” Kyungsoo sings. The car goes silent. Suho hands Kyungsoo headphones and an iPod.

            “If you don’t want to participate that’s fine, but you will not ruin this for the rest of your siblings.” Suho says sternly. Xiumin looks at Suho who’s got tears in his eyes.

            “He’s still hurting, you know? I’m trying to get him to talk to me but you know how he is about talking about his feelings.” Xiumin says.

            “Yeah, I know but he’s not the only one who’s struggling.” Suho says. Xiumin nods putting his hand on Suho’s.

            “I know. I know that, but I don’t think he does.” Xiumin says.

            “I don’t know what to do; I’ve never done this before.” Suho says.

            “Well no, obviously not!” Xiumin says laughing. “I can help you know? I may seem like one of your kids but if you need help I’m here.”

            “Thank you, Min Seok.” Suho says smiling at him. Xiumin just smiles at him patting Suho’s hand, Suho still holding on. “I don’t know what I would do without you. It’s just really hard.”

            “Do you really think it’s a good idea to go to…” Xiumin whispers this next part not wanting to ruin the surprise, “The zoo on a day like this?”

            “I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’s a bit chilly out today so not a lot of people.” Suho whispers back, he grins letting go of Xiumin’s hand putting it back on the wheel. The beagle line somehow manages to make the rest of the car sing along to the Christmas music. Until the 12th track plays.

            “Oh come on, why did you put this song on here?” Baekhyun asks his face going red.

            “Because you sound like angels that’s why.” Suho says turning it up. Chen giggles.

            “This song is a miracle.” Xiumin says grinning back at Chen.

            “Why do you have to make everything a pun?” Sehun asks.

            “What’s a pun?” Kai asks. Suho suddenly puts on his breaks as traffic comes to a stand-still. Kyungsoo takes off his headphones trying to look out Lay’s window. He sighs unable to see he then moves to look out Sehun’s window still unable to see. Sehun notices this and leans back as far as he can.

            “Can you see anything?” Chen asks.

            “Lights, looks like it might be an accident.” Kyungsoo says.

            “I hope everyone is okay.” Chen says worriedly.

            “This is the only way I know how to get there. It might take a little bit longer than expected good thing I brought a cooler and snacks.” Suho says.

            “Let’s play a game!” Tao shouts excitedly.

            “A game?” Lay asks.

            “Yeah games like Never Have I Ever or um…20 questions!” Tao says. Kyungsoo didn’t realize that his iPod is still playing as the next song starts to play. Sehun looks at Kyungsoo who looks down.

            “Isn’t that…Mom and Dad’s song?” Baekhyun asks.

            “It’s alright Kyungsoo.” Xiumin says. “You know…it’s okay to miss them? You are allowed to miss them. And it’s okay to be angry; you can feel however you want to feel about it. But so are they, and they might have a different response than you.”

            “It just hurts. Why did he have to leave? He wouldn’t even tell us, we are his kids and it just seems like he doesn’t care enough.” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol starts to hum the song that is playing. Baekhyun and Chen start to sing along.

 

**If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever**

**Wherever you go**  
**Whatever you do**  
 **I will be right here waiting for you**  
 **Whatever it takes**  
 **Or how my heart breaks**  
 **I will be right here waiting for you**

**I took for granted, all the times**  
**That I thought would last somehow**  
 **I hear the laughter, I taste the tears**  
 **But I can't get near you now**

**Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy**

**Wherever you go**  
**Whatever you do**  
 **I will be right here waiting for you**  
 **Whatever it takes**  
 **Or how my heart breaks**  
 **I will be right here waiting for you**

**I wonder how we can survive**  
**This romance**  
 **But in the end if I'm with you**  
 **I'll take the chance**

**Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy**

**Wherever you go**  
**Whatever you do**  
 **I will be right here waiting for you**  
 **Whatever it takes**  
 **Or how my heart breaks**  
 **I will be right here waiting for you**  
 **Waiting for you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of Kyungsoo as a angsty teenager, he has a lot of anger and resentment towards both Kris and Luhan for leaving. He doesn't know how to properly process it so it comes out as anger. Song is Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx here's the link to the music video if you want to hear the original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_E2EHVxNAE

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on making a children EXO AU story where Suho is raising all of them as his own but I thought this would be a good story to tell as well. Tao will be in the story for a bit because I plan on doing a chapter on the filming of EXO Next Door. And there will be flashbacks of Kris and Suho and the family at some point as well. 
> 
> I thought it would be fun and interesting to do this. Remember this is just a work of fiction, the characters are a bit childish because well they can all act like children at times. Can't wait to see everyone's reactions! Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment on what you thought!


End file.
